<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwritten Sequel by astrothsknot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893114">Unwritten Sequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot'>astrothsknot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imitating Angels [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything ends. </p>
<p>But beginnings have to start somewhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imitating Angels [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/151199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwritten Sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>About 2008 there was the Unwritten Sequel meme on LJ, where in authors would write or describe their unwritten sequel to a requested fic. <br/>abi-z requested one for She's Got a Shotgun and as I'm going through old LJ entries on DW, I found this. <br/>I'm marking it part of Imitating Angels and it can be an end of sorts if you want. Or you can disconnect it completely from canon. <br/>I just know that I like the piece and I wanted to share it with you. I was going to give it a title, but I think the one it's got, is actually perfect for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not the work that Gabrielle finds hard - it's all the damn studying. She's piling a lifetime of reading into a few short months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don't take her out on anything major - some reccies for the tourists and training for the hunters coming up behind them. There's a good few years in Sam and Dean yet, but who wants to hunt for ever?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father loses another job, but somehow or other keeps the beer money coming in. She guesses it involves something pretty illegal, but it keeps him from their cabin several nights a week and out her bed, so she's ok with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As long as he doesn't get killed and CPS get involved. If that happens, she tells Jess one night, she's running. She's got the skills now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'd take you in," Jess says. "No one here would argue with it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabrielle just shrugs. She doesn't mention that she really doesn't want to stay at the Winchesters. Things have been increasingly fraught since Jess turned 17 between her parents over her future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I bet you wish you'd never met me," Gabrielle says to Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoots her a contemptuous look. "Don't be so fucking stupid. Had to happen to someday. It was good while it lasted"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wakes up in a cold sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabrielle Louise Zmasda is 19 years, 1 month and 3 days when she kills her father. She kills him accidentally on purpose after an attack that hospitalises her for a month.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fucking hates him. She dreams of killing him slowly, bloodily, payback for what he's done to her. It's a hate that finds form when she keeps dreaming of a symbol from book that Joanna left. Something Mysteries of Tibet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joanna's not able to come over as much as she'd like, but since she became a Deputy she's been really busy on some drug smuggling ring with links through here. Joey is a natural at her job. <em>Must be all the criminals in the family,</em> jokes Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabrielle keeps dreaming of this symbol, dreaming of how she'd wished her life had gone. She dreams she's a part of Joey's family, she wishes Dean had been her father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She resolves to leave as soon as she's fit. Miami, maybe, somewhere warm, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's about to mention it to the nurse who's just come in to check her. The nurse looks round in confusion for a moment. "I thought I saw Mr Winchester come in here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't know how," replies Gabrielle. "He'll be in the garage just now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," says the nurse. "That's why I thought it was odd."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabrielle is in hospital when Dean Winchester kills her father with an ice axe in a warehouse in Seattle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except Dean Winchester is at a bar in Soldier's Leap, fixing a broken down beer truck. It takes him and Tony, the local mechanic, ten hours with Ricky driving between the two towns and their suppliers with parts and equipment. It costs the bar owner three night's takings, but he's reimbursed by a grateful brewery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's enough to get the FBI back on the trail of Sam and Dean Winchester, wanted for ritual murders from 25 years ago. Because even though they died in a helicopter crash while in custody, their crimes didn't and Behavioural Science has been following such crimes for the last 25 years. Suddenly, to the FBI, it all makes sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearly, rumours of their demise was greatly exaggerated and to make it worse, it's even more of a family business. Just as their father got them involved in his ritual murders, so they got their kids, all five of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time an agent gets out to Duke's Pass, the Winchesters are long gone and the townspeople spectacularly unhelpful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I bet you wish you'd never met me," Gabrielle says to Dean before he goes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoots her a contemptuous look. "Don't be so fucking stupid. Had to happen to someday. But it was good while it lasted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you keep in touch? If it's safe?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will <em>you</em>?" he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhere out there, Gabrielle muses, she has a mother and a brother. A family. Dean told her once that her mother wouldn't care what had happened to her, they'd just be glad to see her, probably waiting every day on the phone ringing, the knock at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wherever the Winchesters are, they'll be together. Maybe not physically, but in touch at least and she envies them that. They have each other, even on the other side of world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean had given her a chunk of cash before he'd gone. <em>"Wages,"</em> he'd said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's got cash, the skills and the know-how to at least start looking for her mother. She books a ticket on a Greyhound bus to the last place she saw her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey, it's a start.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>